The present invention relates to novel sulfonic acid derivatives, methods of use and pharmaceutical compositions containing them.
The compounds of the invention are potent and selective inhibitors of MIP-1α (CCL3) binding to its receptor CCR1 found on inflammatory and immunomodulatory cells (preferably leukocytes and lymphocytes). The CCR1 receptor is also sometimes referred to as the CC-CKR1 receptor. These compounds also inhibit MIP-1α (and the related chemokines shown to interact with CCR1 (e.g., RANTES (CCL5), MCP-2 (CCL8), MCP-3 (CCL7), HCC-1 (CCL14) and HCC-2 (CCL15))) induced chemotaxis of THP-1 cells and human leukocytes and are potentially useful for the treatment or prevention of autoimmune diseases (such as rheumatoid arthritis, type I diabetes (recent onset), lupus, inflammatory bowel disease, optic neuritis, psoriasis, multiple sclerosis, polymyalgia rheumatica, uveitis, and vasculitis), acute and chronic inflammatory conditions (such as osteoarthritis, adult Respiratory Distress Syndrome, Respiratory Distress Syndrome of infancy, ischemia reperfusion injury, and glomerulonephritis), allergic conditions (such as asthma and atopic dermatitis), infection associated with inflammation (such as viral inflammation (including influenza and hepatitis) and Guillian-Barre), chronic bronchitis, xeno-transplantation, transplantation tissue rejection (chronic and acute), organ rejection (chronic and acute), atherosclerosis, restenosis (including, but not limited to, restenosis following balloon and/or stent insertion), HIV infectivity (co-receptor usage), and granulomatous diseases (including sarcoidosis, leprosy and tuberculosis) and sequelae associated with certain cancers such as multiple myeloma. Compounds in this series may also have utility for the prevention of cancer metastasis. Compounds in this series may also limit the production of cytokines at inflammatory sites, including but not limited to TNF and IL-1, as a consequence of decreasing cell infiltration, providing benefit for diseases linked to TNF and IL-1, including congestive heart failure, pulmonary emphysema or dyspnea associated therewith, emphysema; HIV-1, HIV-2, HIV-3; cytomegalovirus (CMV), adenoviruses, Herpes viruses (Herpes zoster and Herpes simplex). They may also provide benefit for the sequelae associated with infection where such infection induces production of detrimental inflammatory cytokines such as TNF e.g, fungal meningitis, joint tissue damage, hyperplasia, pannus formation and bone resorption, psoriatic arthritis, hepatic failure, bacterial meningitis, Kawasaki syndrome, myocardial infarction, acute liver failure, lyme disease, septic shock, cancer, trauma, and malaria, etc.
MIP-1α and RANTES are soluble chemotactic peptides (chemokines) which are produced by inflammatory cells, in particular CD8+ lymphocytes, polymorphonuclear leukocytes (PMNs) and macrophages, J. Biol. Chem., 270 (30) 29671-29675 (1995). These chemokines act by inducing the migration and activation of key inflammatory and immunomodulatory cells. Elevated levels of chemokines have been found in the synovial fluid of rheumatoid arthritis patients, chronic and rejecting tissue from transplant patients and in the nasal secretions of allergic rhinitis patients following allergen exposure (Teran, et al., J. Immunol., 1806-1812 (1996), and Kuna et al., J. Allergy Clin. Immunol. 321 (1994)). Antibodies which interfere with the chemokine/receptor interaction by neutralizing MIP1α or gene disruption have provided direct evidence for the role of MIP-1α and RANTES in disease by limiting the recruitment of monocytes and CD8+ lymphocytes (Smith et al., J. Immunol, 153, 4704 (1994) and Cook et al., Science, 269, 1583 (1995)). Together this data demonstrates that CCR1 receptor antagonists would be an effective treatment of several immune based diseases. The compounds described within are potent and selective antagonists of the CCR1 receptor.